


Fondness For You

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondness For You

Katie isn't exactly sure what she is doing when she settles to the coffee and work she's set up. John has joined her, for once, and yet, she feels a little shy. John smiles, leans to kiss her then runs his hands into her hair, pulling her closer, never once letting go of her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. 

"Kate..."

"John..."

John smiles slightly, leans to kiss her again. 

"You are so... beautiful."

Katie tries to speak and yet she can't help but smile and fall silent. 

"You are..."

It's almost as if John knows what she's thinking.


End file.
